Sobre una chica
by doshi-san
Summary: UA. La adolescencia siempre traerá cambios difíciles y también los típicos enredos amorosos, pero eso es lo que le da emoción, ¿no? Continuación del fic "Sobre una chica", de Miss Pringles—Kristall Blauw
1. Cartas sobre la mesa

**Disclaimer:**** Honestamente, si fuera dueña de FMA, ¿de verdad creen que haría fanfics?**

* * *

**SOBRE UNA CHICA**

_Capítulo 1: Cartas sobre la mesa_

* * *

"_You're insecure, don't know what for. __You're turning hea"…(1)_

Despertándose del peor humor que se pudiera esperar, Edward estiró la mano desde lo profundo de sus sábanas para callar el molesto ruido que estaba segurísimo, provenía de su celular.

—¿Qué carajo quieres, Winry? —vio durante un segundo el reloj digital sobre su escritorio y frunció su entrecejo todavía un poco más—. Son las dos catorce de la puñetera mañana.

La risita de Winry no se hizo esperar, mucho menos su comentario sarcástico.

—Siempre con tu buen humor, Ed. Y "hola" a ti también.

Edward gruñó en respuesta; se estaba molestando cada vez más. No podían culparlo. Era de madrugada, tenía sueño y más tarde debería levantarse para ir al colegio.

—Quería escuchar tu voz, Ed. No puedo estar sin ti —dijo Winry.

—Si no paras ya con tus comentarios irónicos voy a colgar —amenazó el rubio recostándose nuevamente en su cama, queriendo dormir otra vez aunque lo sabía imposible a corto plazo ya. A la primera hora tenía Literatura y él ODIABA Literatura. En muchas ocasiones le habían preguntado _"¿Por qué? Tú lees mucho"_. Y sí, él leía mucho, pero en su mayoría libros de consulta o suplementos especializados, a veces el periódico o alguna revista; nunca novelas.

—Ya, ya —trató de serenarlo la rubia, procediendo con su explicación—. No podía dormir y vine. Pero déjame decirte, Ed, que eres de sueño pesadito. Llevo más de cinco minutos tirándole piedras a tu ventana y tres llamadas perdidas.

—Entonces decidiste que yo no podía dormir tampoco —respondió con acidez. Edward casi podía ver a la chica encogiéndose de hombros ante su comentario; eso lo molestó más, hasta que…— Espera, ¿dijiste "vine"?

—Asómate a la ventana.

Apresurado, Edward se asomó por el cristal y se encontró con una sonriente rubia en pijama amarillo, saludándole como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar afuera de la casa de alguien en plena madrugada. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Edward terminó la llamada diciéndole a la chica "ahora bajo". Se puso una chaqueta encima de la camiseta, un pantalón (dormía en calzoncillos) y zapatos; cogió sus llaves del segundo cajón a la derecha en su escritorio y se apresuró a bajar. Afuera se encontró con que Winry lo esperaba mirando fijamente hacia su habitación.

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo colocándose al lado de ella. La ojiazul le dirigió una mirada decepcionada.

—¿Saliste por la puerta? —se quejó—. Creía que harías algo mucho más guay, como bajar por las cañerías.

Edward chasqueó la lengua por lo absurdo del comentario.

—No soy un criminal. Además, en casa todos duermen como troncos, hace falta mucho ruido para despertarlos.

—Ya.

Ellos, Edward y Winry, eran amigos de la infancia junto con Alphonse, el hermano menor de Edward. Vivían a un poco menos de dos manzanas el uno del otro y, probablemente, nunca se hubieran dirigido siquiera una palabra sino hubiera sido porque hacía más de diez años una desconsolada Trisha Elric golpeó la puerta de los doctores Rockbell en medio de la noche.

Su hijo menor estaba muy enfermo y no había ambulancias disponibles debido a un accidente de tránsito grandísimo, asimismo su esposo tampoco se encontraba en casa. La pareja de doctores acudieron a la morada Elric para tratar de mejorar la salud del pequeño junto con su hija que se había despertado con el revuelo y era muy miedosa para quedarse sola. La dejaron esperando en la sala junto con Edward, un niño demasiado gruñón e inteligente para tener solamente cinco años. De cualquier manera, Winry era una niña explosiva con reacciones violentas. Ese niño no la intimidaba. Y así se había formado su amistad que duraba hasta el presente, con Edward diciendo sandeces a diestra y siniestra y Winry dándole puñetazos para castigarlo.

—Tengo hambre, Ed.

Llevaban ya un buen rato sentados en el pasto, charlando sobre su odio a ciertos profesores y la inutilidad de Edward para interpretar aunque sea a medias una fábula de Esopo.

—No soy una nevera.

A pesar de lo que había dicho, Edward ya se estaba poniendo de pie mientras revolvía su bolsillo con toda la intención de ir a la tienda _veinticuatro siete_ que se encontraba a un par de cuadras de allí. Winry lo imitó, contenta de tener tan buen amigo.

En la tienda, compraron un yogurt bebible, unas galletas con gusto a limón y un descafeinado. Sinceramente, a Winry no le gustaban mucho esas galletas, pero sabía que a su amigo sí y lo menos que podía hacer era elegirlas para compartirle, siendo que él iba a terminar pagándolo todo.

—Siquiera debiste invitarme el café después de despertarme en medio de la noche.

—No traía dinero. ¿Con qué querías que lo pagara? ¿Con mi alma?

—Si era necesario… —siguió Edward con la broma.

Winry hizo un puchero muy lindo que involucraba una cara de niña regañada y un labio inferior sobresaliente. No era como si lo iba a admitir, pero a Edward le gustaba cuando hacía eso.

—Muy gracioso, Ed, pero no creo que la cajera tuviera un escáner para almas.

Siguieron peleando el resto del camino de regreso y ya frente a la casa Elric continuaron haciéndolo otra media hora más, no se cansaban.

—Deberíamos dormir —sugirió Edward después de un rato—. Ya casi amanece.

Estado Winry de acuerdo, caminaron hasta la casa de ella en silencio. La rubia se pasó más de la mitad del camino callada, preguntándose por qué el tiempo con Edward pasaba tan rápido. No se cansaba de estar con él. No encontró una respuesta más viable que "porque me divierto", aunque no estaba completamente conforme con eso. Bueno, como sea, tenía que dormir aunque sea un poco o no podría despertarse para asistir al Bachillerato.

Trepó por el árbol que se encontraba junto a su ventana y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la ventana el rubio le susurró algo. No lo escuchó, sin embargo, no hacía falta.

"Deja de cambiar mi _ringtone_" había dicho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Faltaban menos de quince minutos para las siete de la mañana y Alphonse ya salía de su casa con rumbo a la escuela. Había tratado de despertar a su hermano para que se fueran juntos. ¡Por Dios que lo había intentado! Pero ni jalándole las cobijas lo había conseguido, así que decidió irse él solo. Winry tampoco había llegado (parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo, pensó) y, además, él no tenía tiempo que perder. Debía pasar por su novia, Armony Eiselstein(2).

Armony era una chica linda, dulce y agradable, también tranquila y lo mejor era que a Alphonse le gustaba mucho. La mejor novia del mundo, le repetía frecuentemente, aunque, a estas alturas (y el propio Alphonse lo sabía) su palabra respecto a esas cosas no valía ni un cacahuate, pues se lo decía siempre a su novia en turno. Pero ¡hey! Él no tenía la culpa de ser tan enamoradizo (y guapo), ¿verdad?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lan Fan mordía distraídamente su lápiz. Un mal hábito suyo, debía admitir, pero era la forma más práctica que encontraba para concentrarse y no dormir. Además, la maestra de Literatura no ayudaba, tenía una voz que te adormecía como una canción de cuna (excepto cuando se enojaba) de lo bajo e inentendible que hablaba. Trató de prestar atención otra vez, puso todas sus fuerzas en ello, pero sus párpados caían por propia voluntad; de repente, la puerta se abrió violentamente, espantando todas sus ganas de dormir. No necesitaba virar para saber quién había llegado. Ya lo sabía. Y eran dos.

—¡Maestra, ¿podemos pasar? —dijeron Edward y Winry al unísono. La maestra checó el reloj de su muñeca; ya habían pasado los diez minutos de tolerancia para retrasos, sin embargo…

—Pasen —dijo con voz enfurruñada. Los rubios hicieron caso inmediatamente y ocuparon sus lugares farfullando cosas como "es tu culpa" y "tú te quedaste dormido".

La clase siguió como si nada y Lan Fan dio un largo suspiro; esos dos eran escandalosos a donde quiera que iban. Sin embargo, la chica miraba anhelante como bromeaban entre los dos.

"¿Qué hice?" se recriminó en su interior a sí misma; y la cara de Ling apareció en su mente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El tan bendecido receso había llegado y Riza salía del aula de etimologías con su libro bajo el brazo y una cara de alivio. ¡Cómo odiaba esa clase! Su profesor era un chiflado de la política de primera categoría y no les enseñaba absolutamente nada acerca de latín. Ni siquiera a escribir un puñetero "hola". Aparte de todo, se la pasaba hablando hasta por los pliegues de su barriga acerca de su "súper campaña política para ser presidente de Amestris" y de cómo utilizaría al ejército en sus planes macabros.

—Loco chiflado, jamás le daría mi voto —le dijo Roy a Maes, que caminaban cerca de Riza—. Además, hay muchos fallos en su campaña política —y comenzó a numerarlos.

Riza se aguantó las ganas de girar los ojos, ¡hablando de chiflaos de la política! Siguió su camino hasta la cooperativa escolar, si no se apresuraba, no alcanzaría a comprar un almuerzo decente y quedarían las sobras, los lonches que nadie quiere.

Se abrió paso entre los cuerpos de otros tantos estudiantes con presteza y pidió su almuerzo, la despacharon rápido y, contenta, salió de entre la masa de gente que se peleaba por comprar. Ya estaba a unos pasos de la libertad cuando sintió que alguien le agarró el culo. No fue un agarre accidental como los que te dan en el metro o en el bus, fue uno con toda la intención de apretujarle el trasero. Se giró completamente molesta y localizó a un tipo con la mirada pervertida y una risa que lo delataba. Tenía que ser él.

"Archer" pensó molesta y tomó al tipo del cuello de la camisa, lo arrastró con ella hasta salir de allí y después le plantó tremendo cachetadón y se fue sin dar lugar a explicaciones; así aprenderían a no meterse con Riza Hawkeye.

Roy, que había visto todo, se acercó hasta ella y la abordó.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Se propasó —contestó simplemente.

—¿Estás segura que fue a propósito?

La rubia lo miró con cara de "'¿con quién crees que estás hablando?" y no respondió.

—Ya sabes, no es por presionarte ni nada, pero si fueras mi novia —dijo Roy abrazándola por los hombros— esto no pasaría.

—O pasaría más, contando que todos te odian por robarles a sus novias.

—Deja de hacerte la difícil, Riza. Por lo menos piénsatelo, ¿sí?

—No.

Roy dejó de seguirla y ella suspiró aliviada; si él seguía insistiendo ella acabaría aceptando, porque a ella sí le gustaba en serio Roy Mustang y no sabía si sus proposiciones eran serias o mera tontería.

Si por lo menos fuera menos mujeriego…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mei rondaba el área de los comedores con una cara de depresión tan absoluta que bien parecía que había muerto alguien. Y bueno, tal vez sí que había muerto alguien: su corazón. Y la culpa la tenía Alphonse Elric porque hace tiempo, justamente el día en que ella iba a declararle su amor eterno (después de conocerlo por dos semanas, cabe aclarar), el rubio llegó sonriente a informarle al mundo que tenía ya una nueva novia. La tal Armony a la que Mei odiaba no tan secretamente.

Algo harta de estar cerca del área de los comedores donde Alphonse y ésa comían alegremente y no poder hablar con el objeto de su afecto, decidió irse por ahí a refrescarse un poco la cara o matar el rato. Lo que fuera estaba bien.

Llegó a los baños, que estaban hechos un asco y olían mal, pero no tanto como los de los hombres ¡ese sí ere hedor! Se metió a una de las cabinas y siguió con su rutina diaria de llenar de suspiros los alrededores mientras se imaginaba cuentos de hadas con Alphonse que no alcanzarían a hacerse realidad. De repente, una vocecilla aguda como campanitas que para su desgracia ella conocía muy bien se hizo eco en la solitaria habitación.

—Hola, Sophie(3) —dijo la voz que reconoció como Armony.

—¡Shhh! Alguien puede vernos.

—Es un baño y es de mujeres.

La tal Sophie hizo una cara de molestia, claro que Mei, encerrada como estaba, no la pudo ver.

—El plan va bien, Alphonse no sabe nada. No sospecha nada.

—Menos mal; pero debes apurarte, no me gusta verte con él —dijo la otra chica con algo de tristeza y luego agregó—. Y no olvides que le debes hacer exactamente lo mismo que él a mí.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero él no me parece mal chico.

El sonido del agua corriendo se escuchó, luego unos pasos ya más nada. Mei salió calladamente del sanitario en el que se encontraba y miró en todas direcciones. Ya no había rastro de las chicas. No entendió mucho sobre lo que hablaban, pero sabía que era malo y que era contra su adorado Alphonse; ahora bien, si supiera quien era la tal Sophie…

¡Winry! Sí, tal vez Winry supiera.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Winry se encontraba comiendo alegremente unas papas fritas mientras veía a su mejor amigo discutir con Ling sobre alguna estupidez. Para ella era muy gracioso verlos gritarse sobre cosas sin importancia como "has ensuciado mi pantalón" y cosas así. De vez en cuando gritaba "¡dale, Ed!" a pesar de que no se estuvieran lanzando golpes, pero bueno, ella debía apoyarlo en todo… excepto cuando la corregía en clase de Biología, ahí era mejor que él aunque Edward lo negara.

Escuchó que susurraron su nombre tímidamente, giró la cabeza a su derecha y solamente vio a Alphonse y a Armony en su "fase cariñosa", ella no quería verlos compartiendo saliva así que siguió buscando la voz. Encontró a Mei que la llamaba desde lejos y tímidamente. "¿Por qué no viene para acá?" pensó y luego recordó a la pareja a su lado. Winry sabía que era doloroso para Mei ver a Alphonse con Armony, para cualquiera sería ver al objeto de su enamoramiento con otra. Gracias al cielo a ella nunca le había pasado. Tenía suerte con los chicos.

—Hola, Mei —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. La chica la miró algo dubitativa—. ¿Qué pasa? Si quieres pedirme algo sabes que no tengo problema.

—No es eso… bueno, algo así.

—Sólo escúpelo —habló Winry despreocupadamente.

—¿Conoces a una tal Sophie?

—¡Ay, Mei! Pero si hay cientos de Sophies en el mundo.

—Bueno, una que tú conozcas —dijo avergonzada.

—Umm… bueno, la ex novia de Al se llama así.

—¿Su ex novia?

—Sí, eso. Cuando terminaron, bueno, en realidad Al la terminó y ella acabó con el corazón destrozado —dijo Winry dramáticamente—. Le hizo un escándalo de los grandes. Fue a su casa a lanzarle por la ventana (la cual rompió) todas las cosas que le dio; yo me enteré porque estaba ahí haciendo una tarea en equipo con Edward.

—Gracias —y Mei se fue con un pensamiento similar al de "esto se va a poner feo".

* * *

**1. Fragmento inicial de la canción debut del grupo británico One Direction, What Makes You Beautiful.**

**2. Armony es un personaje del primer videojuego para PlayStation 2. **

**3. Sophie es, también, un personaje de videojuego, del tercero. **

**Antes de que hagan los chillidos de "plagio" o "que corra sangre", les vengo a decir que yo soy Miss Pringles. ¿Por qué entonces esto está colgado en el perfil de doshi-san y en el mío ha sido eliminado? Fácil: porque se lo regalé. Desde abril estuve externando mi deseo de regalar este fanfic, pues no encontraba (ni ahora) los ánimos para sacarlo adelante. Lancé una convocatoria a la que únicamente doshi respondió. **

**Como su narración, aunque obviamente no igual, concuerda con la mía, decidí entregarle esta idea. Le pasé un documento con cosas que se supone sacarían adelante la historia, pero es su decisión tanto ponerlas todas como poner solamente algunas o hacer de la historia lo que ella quiera sin tomarme en cuenta. Yo seré una simple lectora más, como ustedes.**

**¿Quejas agresivas contra esta decisión? Por favor, háganmelas llegar a mí por medio de un MP o un review anónimo; no quiero que doshi se quede con la impresión de que son malos lectores. Si lo que van a decir está dentro de un marco de respeto pueden dejarlo libremente aquí, yo leeré los reviews del primer capítulo.**

**Supongo que es todo, me he explayado demasiado, como de costumbre. Ahora debo aclarar que todo lo escrito del capítulo 2 en adelante será hecho por doshi.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes me apoyaron en la historia, aprecié y sigo apreciando muchos sus comentarios.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	2. Amistad

**Como el disclaimer de Miss Pringles -para mí siempre será Kristall Blauw- me gustó,**** dejaré ese.**

**Disclaimer:**** Honestamente, si fuera dueña de FMA, ¿de verdad creen que haría fanfics?**

* * *

**SOBRE UNA CHICA**

_Capítulo 2: Amistad_

* * *

Ling Yao en esos momentos agradecía que en el colegio hubiera tantos árboles rodeando a la arquitectura del lugar. Siempre había opinado que las plantas le transmitían cierta tranquilidad, la suficiente para reflexionar y ordenar ideas. Justo ahora tenía algo en qué pensar, podía tomarse el tiempo que quisiera, de cualquier modo tenía hora libre, pues el profesor de física no se había presentado.

Se trepó en una de las ramas –deseando que nadie del personal escolar lo viera y lo regañara- y ya en una de ellas, se recostó y cerró los ojos para obtener mejor concentración.

**Flash Back:**

"_Se encontraba en un parque, el que se encontraba cerca de su casa y que era justo en el que Ran Fan le había citado, pues según ella tenía algo importante para decirle._

_Era ya un poco tarde, e incluso el sol comenzaba a bajar por el horizonte. Las hojas doradas de los árboles comenzaban a caer al suelo, muestra de que el otoño estaba presente, para darle pronto la bienvenida al invierno._

_Miró su reloj de muñeca, preocupado por la tardanza de la chica. No tenía ni idea de qué quería tratar, pero esperaba que no fuera nada malo._

_Sintió un tremendo alivio cuando la vio acercarse con paso tambaleante hacia él. Traía ese bonito vestido de tirantes color cyan que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con una torerita blanca y sandalias del mismo color. Tenía la mirada baja y el fleco caía sobre sus ojos._

_Al llegar frente a él, levantó un poco la vista y la volvió a bajar, Ling pudo notar el sonrojo que traía en sus mejillas; era una escena bastante agradable.  
Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y estos se convirtieron en minutos, sin que la chica frente a él dijera una sola palabra, sólo se miraba los pies, así que se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a tomar el primer paso:_

— _¿Sucede algo, Ran Fan?— la aludida pareció no haber escuchado, pues lo ignoró— Hey, sabes que puedes decirme todo lo que tú quieras, sea lo que sea puedes confiar en mí._

_Ella por fin lo miró directamente a los ojos y mantuvo la mirada, sorprendida._

— _¿Lo que sea?  
— Sí, lo que sea. Siempre hemos sido amigos y eso nunca va a cambiar.  
— ¿Así que sólo me ves como amiga?_

_Ling no supo que contestar, ¿por qué la frase anterior había sonado con tristeza? Eso se suponía que eran, nada más. ¿Acaso Ran Fan…?_

— _No me digas que…  
— M-me gustas mucho, Ling, pero a lo que veo… tú no me correspondes._

_Y dicho esto, le dio la espalda y salió corriendo, dejando al chico bastante aturdido, quien no pudo hacer algo al respecto. _

_Ella ya estaba demasiado lejos."_

**Fin del Flash Back**

He ahora aquí la pregunta del millón. ¿Qué sentía él por Ran Fan?

Sabía que no la quería como una amiga nada más, pero no era un sentimiento muy fuerte o especial. Nunca se había enamorado o se había fijado en alguien así que no podía comparar. Bueno, hubo una temporada en la que había creído que le gustaba la chica, pero concluyó que era culpa de las hormonas y que lo que sentía no era más que el afecto que se tenían de hermanos pues eran amigos desde la infancia, con un vínculo muy parecido al que tenían Winry y Edward, nada más allá.

Ahora llegaba ella con esa confesión y lo confundía…

Unas manos lo empujaron y cayó de la rama boca abajo, sin alcanzar a meter las manos para amortiguar el golpe. Soltó un quejido de dolor.

— ¡Eso, Ed!— gritó una voz femenina a la lejanía que reconoció como la de Winry.  
— ¡Te dije que no te metieras con mis pantalones!

Estúpido Elric siempre aprovechándose de él cuando se encontraba indefenso.

— ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!— bufó Ling bastante alterado.  
— ¡Corre, Ed, que te va a agarrar!— soltó la rubia desde las gradas.

Y el otro ni lento ni perezoso obedeció, alcanzando a huir antes de que el moreno lograra reaccionar, pero comenzó a perseguirlo, olvidándose por completo del asunto que traía pendiente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las campañas para escoger al nuevo presidente del consejo estudiantil estaban bastante cerca y como buen miembro del grupo, se ofreció, junto con su amiga Rebecca, a pegar los carteles que en los que los alumnos se podían enlistar para participar y quizás ganar el puesto, democráticamente.

— ¿No crees que ya son muchos?— suspiró su amiga, cansada— De todos modos es obvio quiénes se van a poner. Seguro serán los mismos del año pasado.  
— Recuerda que hay alumnos de nuevo ingreso— objetó la rubia.

La otra se encogió de hombros pues si había aceptado ponerse a hacer propaganda era para saltearse unas cuantas clases, pero con la aguafiestas de Riza a un lado no podía hacer mucho para entretenerse, sino cumplir con la tarea que se habían autoimpuesto.

El timbre que marcaba el inicio del receso de clases sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a salir de las aulas, algunos con destino a la cafetería, otros sin saber con exactitud a dónde iban, quizás a vagabundear un rato.

— ¿Qué hacen?— preguntó Havoc, provocando un respingo a ambas chicas.  
— ¿No es obvio? Pegamos carteles, dah— respondió Rebecca con sarcasmo volteándolo a ver.  
— Huy, perdón— se disculpó el otro al notar el tono de voz usado por la chica—. Eso seguramente le podría interesar a Roy.

Riza se giró un poco molesta al escuchar ese nombre. El tipo llevaba un buen tiempo acosándola, últimamente más de lo común.

— ¿Y eso a nosotras qué?— dijo ella.  
— Bueno pues— se sorprendió Havoc— ¿Qué se traen ambas contra mí?  
— Pues es que eres demasiado idiota.  
— No, no es eso, lo siento… No iba contra ti— se disculpó Hawkeye.  
— Sin problemas… ¿Vamos a la cafetería?— Ofreció Jean.

Las otras dos asintieron en modo de aprobación, aunque Rebecca mostrándose algo en desacuerdo. Aunque no lo demostrara mucho le agradaba su compañero, pero era divertido retarlo, además de que él sabía seguirle la corriente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

May Chang estaba sentada sola en una de las tantas bancas en la escuela, intentando concentrarse en su almuerzo –que consistía en un sándwich- fallidamente.

¿Debía contarle a Al la verdad sobre su querida Armony? Ese era su deber como amiga, pero dudaba, qué tal si él no le creía y le dejaba de hablar por haber intentado romper su relación con la pelirroja. Pero si él se llegaba a enterar que ella sabía todo eso y nunca le contó, la cosa sería peor.

Sí, se lo diría y lo mejor era que lo hiciera pronto, antes de que cualquier cosa mala pasara, pues según lo que le había contado Winry, el plan de la tal Sophie no era hacer que Al fuera la persona más feliz del mundo, sino todo lo contrario.

Inspiró profundo, en busca de valor y con paso firme y los puños apretados, se dirigió en busca del menor de los Elric. Obviamente sabía dónde estaba: Fuera del antiguo laboratorio de química, donde los novios y amigos con derecho se iban a agasajar con su pareja para que ningún maestro, prefecto o intendente los viera para poder llamarles la atención, pues era una parte prácticamente desierta.

En cuanto encontró al par, se acobardó al ver la escena que ofrecían, pero era algo que debía y necesitaba hacer. Se acercó y le tocó el hombro a Alphonse, quien se separó un poco de Armony y volteó a verla, arreglándose un poco las ropas del uniforme. La chica le hizo una mueca de fastidio a May por haberlos interrumpido en medio faje.

— Me voy, Al— anunció Armony.  
— Sí, ahorita te alcanzo— sonrió Al, y luego se dirigió a su amiga— ¿Qué sucede?  
— Ah, eh… Te quería hablar sobre tu novia.  
— ¿Verdad que es un amor? Estoy segura de que ella es la indicada.

May tuvo ganas de que la tierra se la tragara al escuchar esas palabras. No sentía justo que él tuviera que saber eso, ni que le prepararan una venganza por parte de Sophie Belkman.

— Yo no creo que sea así— murmuró ella.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— Te está tendiendo una trampa, Al, ella no te quiere. Todo esto ha sido planeado por Sophie.

El chico la miró perplejo unos segundos para después comenzar a reír estrepitosamente por las palabras de su amiga. Mientras ella se sintió incómoda por la situación.

— Vamos, May, deja de bromear.

La peli negra lo miró unos segundos ¿Sería bueno seguirle el juego y mentir con que era un chiste? No, eso no era lo correcto y sentía que había llegado muy lejos como para arrepentirse a última hora.

— Voy en serio. Ella te está engañando.  
— Por favor, May. Lamento no estarte prestando atención, pero tampoco es como para que te pongas celosa e inventes historias.  
— ¡Al!  
— ¿Qué?— respondió entre risas el aludido.  
— No estoy inventando nada. Tampoco estoy mintiendo, sabes que no soy buena haciéndolo.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos, en busca de alguna prueba de que todo lo que le estaba diciendo iba en broma. Pero no notó nada, sino todo lo contrario, se veía seria y decidida.

— Pues no sé quien te fue con el cuento ese, pero es completamente falso. Te dejo— se despidió Alphonse, bastante serio.

La dejó ahí, sola, sin saber qué hacer, a dónde dirigirse. La imagen seguramente daba la impresión de un tipo que corta con su novia y la dejaba abandonada, el problema era que la relación entre ellos no pasaba de una simple amistad, como lo tenían cientos de personas en el mundo, solamente era alguien que pasaba por la vida de otra persona.

Debía dejar de deprimirse, lo mejor sería ir con Winry, a desahogarse un poco con ella. Tal vez si le contaba ella sí le creería, o tal vez no. Puso sus suposiciones a un lado, lo mejor era no contarle, no quería armar un chisme, a lo mejor había malinterpretado todo y ya estaba hablando mal de la pobre Eiselstein.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Miraba entretenida la escena que estaban montando Ling y Ed, debido a que el primero había llamado "enano" al segundo. Últimamente lo único que hacía era pasársela con ambos chicos. Veía lejano el tiempo en el que salía con sus amigas y uno que otro chico que había hecho el papel de amigo con derechos o pareja. Algún día lo volvería hacer, ¿había madurado en ese aspecto? Quizás sí. No era que quisiera comenzar a buscar un novio formal, pero ya no le apetecía tanto como con anterioridad, desde hacía dos años dejó de ser una niña de secundaria.

— Hey, Winry— escuchó que la llamaban. Giró buscando a la dueña de la voz –pues sonaba muy agudo. Era Rose, una chica castaña de último curso y la conocía debido a que conocía mucha gente de otros grados y grupos.  
— ¿Sí?  
— Me han mandado a avisarles que tú y los de tu grupo tienen hora libre, el de física no vino.  
— Ah, ya sabía, pero gracias— sonrió la rubia, la otra le devolvió la sonrisa y alejó.

Si a Ling no le habían dado, era obvio que a ellos tampoco les iban a dar. Agradecía tener a los mismos profesores, así se podían ayudar con las tareas entre ella, Ed, Ling y Ran Fan –a la cual no había visto en todo ese rato, ahora que lo pensaba-.

¿Dónde estaría la jefa de grupo? Necesitaba encontrar a Scieszka, porque seguramente nadie del grupo la escucharía a ella cuando avisara que después de receso no tenían clases, además era el deber de la chica de gafas, no de ella. Con lo poco que la conocía, podía asegurar que se encontraba en la biblioteca escolar, como buena nerd que era. No solía hablarle mucho, sólo la consideraba una compañera más con la que convivía en la jornada escolar.

— ¡Oye, Ed, no tendremos física!— le llamó desde su asiento, aunque sabía que el chico ya estaba enterado.  
— ¡Hey!, cierto— soltó Ling—. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué no estaban en clases ustedes cuando fueron a molestarme?

Ambos rubios se miraron mutuamente.

— Fue su culpa— anunciaron ambos al unísono, señalándose con el dedo.  
— ¿Nunca les han dicho que es de mala educación apuntarse?— murmuró el otro.  
— ¿Mi culpa?— se sorprendió Ed, ignorando olímpicamente a su amigo— ¿Gracias a quién volví a llegar tarde?  
— ¡Ya te dije que el despertador no sonó! ¿Cómo se supone que me levante?  
— Pues para la otra prográmalo, así me retrasas. Di que fui buena persona y te esperé, incluso Al se desesperó porque no te apurabas a salir y tenía que pasar por Armony.  
— Entonces fue tu culpa por esperarme.  
— Pero si no lo hacía iba a tener que soportar tus reclamos.  
— ¡Ay, no es cierto!  
— Bueno, chicos, al grano— se metió Ling, si los dejaba que continuaran, la cosa no iba a terminar—. Llegaron tarde, ¿y? Hay diez minutos de tolerancia, no creo que se hayan atrasado tanto. Además siempre les toca literatura a primera hora, ella siempre es muy buena y les deja pasar, incluso cuando faltan apenas cinco minutos para que la clase termine.  
— Pues resulta que últimamente hemos estado llegando muy tarde, gracias a alguien— mirada fea por parte de Edward hacia Winry—, y colmamos la paciencia de la profesora.  
— Dijo que ya era demasiado, así que nos puso citatorio, y no vamos a poder entrar a su clase, hasta que nuestros padres se presenten— continuó la de ojos azules.

Ling suspiró profundamente. Por fin habían parado, era tortuoso el tenerlos que soportar todos los días, pero como sea, eran sus amigos y debía de haber tolerancia.

— Bueno, iré con Scieszka a anunciarle que no habrá física— anunció la chica.

Los otros dos asintieron y la vieron alejarse.

— Hey, Ed, ¿qué sientes por Winry?— soltó el pelinegro, tomando por sorpresa al aludido.  
— Eh… pues…— titubeó un poco y se aclaró la garganta—, a qué viene la pregunta.  
— Debo confesarte algo, pero quiero que sea en privado.  
— Un momento, momento, Ling… tú sabes que yo no tiro para esa onda.

Bofetada mental.

— Nada que ver imbécil, es sobre Ran Fan, pero aquí esta muy lleno y no quiero que todo mundo se entere.

Edward lo miró seriamente, sin comprender mucho. Era cierto que ya no veía a su amigo y a la otra chica tan juntos como antes, pero no le había tomado mucha importancia, la gente cambia y quizás habían decidido ya no estar como uña y mugre, sino conocer a más personas y aprender a convivir con otros.

Ling lo llevó a la zona menos concurrida que encontraron y se dispuso a decirle todo a su amigo. Se sentaron en una banca y el pelinegro se revolvió un poco el cabello. No sabía cómo debía empezar, aunque tenía que decirlo.

— ¿Y bien?  
— Le gusto a Ran Fan— bonita forma de comenzar.

Le estaba costando mucho iniciar una frase, así que optó por mencionar la primera que se le había venido a la mente. El rubio ni siquiera se inmutó, como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días.

— Por favor, eso es obvio— dijo Ed.  
— ¿De verdad?  
— Claro, se la pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, y ninguno de los dos se trata precisamente como hermanos.  
— Pues si en esas estamos, tú y Winry se tratan como esposos.  
— Ese es otro tema muy distinto; punto y aparte— se excusó el otro.  
— ¿Cuándo te le piensas declarar?  
— No lo sé— admitió el mayor de los hermanos Elric.  
— Pues apúrate que te la pueden ganar— dijo Ling levantándose de su asiento.

Edward se quedó pensando un poco. Era verdad, él gustaba de su amiga, igual que Ran Fan de Ling –y May de Al, pero de ella no estaba tan seguro-. Winry había tenido una temporada en la que salía casi de forma compulsiva con un montón de chicos y luego los botaba, se comportaba de una forma muy parecida a la que traía últimamente su hermano.

Siempre sentía celos de los tipos con los que ella trataba, pero se lo guardaba, pues simplemente eran un juego pasajero para la chiquilla, a todos los terminaba cortando después de sacar un poco de provecho de la relación, como salidas gratis y numerosos regalos. Quizá en ese sentido se debería sentir bien, pues sin regalos o con ellos Winry seguía con él. Como amigos, tal vez, pero no lo dejaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La biblioteca era un lugar que se encontraba muy apartado del resto de los edificios de la escuela, a saber por qué razón. Pero ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales no solía ir ahí, le daba pereza caminar tanto para simplemente encontrarse con estanterías repletas de libros y la mala cara de la bibliotecaria. Era un lugar un poco deprimente.

Abrió un poco la puerta, la cual hizo un chirrido, haciendo que a Winry le diera un escalofrío, además el silencio era un poco sepulcral. Los murmullos del resto del alumnado sonaban a eco a sus espaldas.

— ¿Hay alguien?— preguntó, mientras entraba al lugar, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Comenzó a caminar entre las estanterías (vaya que era un lugar enorme), en busca de su compañera, sin mucho resultado.

Escuchó algo caer, y después un grito femenino. Venía del pasillo de a lado, así que se dirigió lo más rápido posible hacia el lugar, encontrándose con un montón de libros tirados y debajo de la montaña, sobresalía una pequeña mano. Sudó frío.

Comenzó a quitar los libros.

— ¡Quién sea que esté abajo, no mueras!— gritó, sin dejar su labor.

Después de un par de minutos, consiguió dar con una chica de cabello castaño claro y el uniforme algo arrugado, a quien supo identificar como...

— ¡Scieszka! No sabes el gusto que me da encontrarte… ¿Y tus gafas?— se extrañó la rubia.  
— No sé, las perdí en la caída— la chica la miró un buen rato, tratando de enfocar la cara de la persona que la había ayudado, infructuosamente—. No quiero sonar mal, ¿pero quién eres?  
— Winry, de tu grupo— respondió. Miró a todos lados en tratando de encontrar las gafas, hasta que las encontró tiradas, muy próximas a ellas. Extendió su mano y las alcanzó; se las ofreció a Scieszka—. Ten, aquí están.  
— Ah, muchas gracias— se colocó los lentes y se sorprendió al ver a la chica que tenía enfrente y se sonrojó un poco—. ¡Eres Rockbell! ¿Por qué me estás hablando?

La chica se extrañó sobre la actitud de la castaña, parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría?  
— Pues porque… porque tú eres una chica guapa y popular, seguro tú serás la próxima Riza Hawkeye. La gente así no suele hablarme si no es para alguna tarea o trabajo que no entiendan.

Winry se sorprendió un poco más y cuando asimiló mejor la frase, rio a carcajada limpia, ante la mirada ilusa de Scieszka. En serio que había gente tonta en este mundo.

El estómago comenzó a dolerle un poco y agarró aire, para poderse contener. Se limpió una lágrima que se había escapado.

—… Si Riza te escuchara decir eso ya te hubiera golpeado. Además para lo otro tengo a Ed— se burló la rubia, con la respiración entre cortada—. Me agradaste, chica. ¿Qué te parece ser mi amiga?  
— ¿Eh?... Pues, pues claro que sí.

Winry alargó su mano hacia enfrente y con la vista le señaló a la otra la estrechara, a lo que obedeció. Ambas se sonrieron.

— ¡Ah, casi olvido el por qué estaba aquí!— recordó la rubia— Tenemos hora libre de física.

Scieszka miró su reloj de muñeca.

— Pues es toda una suerte, si no ya hubiéramos tenido retardo.

Winry sonrió. La biblioteca en esos momentos no le parecía tan desagradable, sino que ahora le producía el efecto contrario. Tal vez era la perspectiva de que ahí había encontrado a alguien especial a quien llamar "amiga".

* * *

**La verdad, la verdad, no soy buena poniedo títulos -nah, ¿tú crees?-, así que puse ese, principalmente por la escena entre Winry y Scieszka, pero si se dan cuenta tiene relación con las otras cosas.**

**Lectores entre las sombras, espero que les haya gustado, tanto como para dejarme un review, no sé si alguien ha visto Soul Eater, pero para que lo sepan, cada vez que me dan su comentario, Black Star está más cercano a superar a los Dioses, ¿no saben lo que es el altruismo?**

**En fin, dejo de delirar. Nos leemos.**

**PD: También me gusta cómo Kristall -Miss Pringles, pues- separa, esas "****OoOo..." así que las podré, aunque no sea algo común en mí, pero sólo será en este fic.**


	3. Looking Up

**Disclaimer:**** Honestamente, si fuera dueña de FMA, ¿de verdad creen que haría fanfics? La trama de esta historia pertenece a Miss Pringles (Kristall Blauw)**

* * *

**SOBRE UNA CHICA**

_Capítulo 3: Looking Up_

* * *

Ya lo había decidido, había pensado mucho en ello (desde el día anterior, antes de que lo interrumpieran Ed y Winry, hasta la media noche) y le iba a dar una respuesta concreta a Ran Fan. No podía dejarla siempre con la incertidumbre sobre sus sentimientos, ni hacerle falsas ilusiones. Le dolía mucho tener que rechazarla, pero no había alguna otra opción, no al menos una en la que la llegara a herir demasiado.

Era hora de la salida y el timbre escolar marcó el final de la jornada; el montón de adolescentes se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal desordenadamente, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello y ni los prefectos o maestros podían hacer algo. Era como una horda de zombis, según las propias palabras de Ling, todos dirigiéndose hacia la pobre e inocente víctima. Bueno, podía ser entendible, era viernes.

Ya afuera del lugar y que todos estaban dispersados, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su amiga, hasta que la encontró: estaba caminando y platicando con May, dirigiéndose, seguramente, hacia la parada del bus. Se acercó un poco a ellas y le tocó el hombro a la mayor de las pelinegras.

— Hola— las saludó, sonriendo.

Ambas le devolvieron el saludo, una más animada que la otra.

— May, ¿me permites a Ran Fan?— cuestionó él.

La menor volteó a ver su compañera, como pidiendo su consentimiento. ¿Habrían estado hablando del asunto que se traían ella y él? Prefirió no pensar en ello.

— Está bien— dijo May, encogiéndose de hombros—. De todos modos he quedado con Al para salir más tarde.  
— Gracias, hermanita mía.

May detuvo su camino, giró sobre sus talones, claramente enfadada por el comentario anterior, no tenía derecho de hacerlo.

— ¡Te he dicho mil y un veces que no me llames así!

Ling soltó una carcajada por la actitud de ella. No cambiaba nunca.

La vieron alejarse un poco y el pelinegro ofreció con la cabeza a su compañera para que avanzaran.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó Ran Fan, sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.  
— A la parada del bus, ¿no?... Sólo quería hacer un poco de tiempo y estar lo suficientemente lejos de May y del resto para decirte…— hizo una ligera pausa—… Ya sabes… lo del otro día.

Ella se detuvo, soltó ligero un suspiro, seguido de un ligero "Ah", como de quien no quiere la cosa.

— Mira, Ling, si es para decirme que no quieres nada conmigo, ahórrate tus palabras.  
— Pero lo que quiero es que entiendas el por qué no.

Ran Fan sintió que una enorme piedra le caía en el estómago. No era lo mismo hacerse la idea a que te lo dijeran directamente; dolía incluso más de lo que esperaba e imaginaba. Se mantuvo callada, otorgándole que continuara y así lo hizo.

— Eres alguien muy especial para mí y la verdad es que no quisiera que por andar experimentando, nuestra relación acabara mal. Lo siento.

Paró y se puso enfrente de ella, quien aún mantenía la cabeza gacha. La escuchó soltar un pequeño hipido, ¿estaría apunto de llorar? Nunca había imaginado que la chica se rompiera con tanta facilidad. Quiso abrazarla, ¿sería muy cínico de su parte? No, él era su amigo y debía de consolarla; pasó sus brazos por la cintura de ella envolviéndola, su abrazo fue correspondido casi de inmediato.

La forma de llorar de Ran Fan era tan pasiva para él, no soltaba un solo sonido, simplemente temblaba de forma incontrolable y dejaba resbalar las lágrimas. Sintió un terrible remordimiento. Él no valía la pena, tanto como para hacer llorar a una chica que siempre había sido linda y amable.

La tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo; sin pensarlo mucho la acercó un poco y le besó en la frente, dejándola pasmada. La soltó, pero sin dejar que se apartara demasiado. Sin duda alguna era la persona más cruel del universo.

— ¿Te puedo pedir algo?— cuestionó Ling, a lo que ella asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta escolar— No quiero que llores nunca por alguien que no vale absolutamente la pena. Mantén siempre la vista alzada, no quiero que la vuelvas a agachar como lo hacías hace unos momentos, ¿me lo prometes?— y le extendió el meñique de la mano derecha.

Ran Fan lo miró sin terminar de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Observó con parsimonia el dedo que le ofrecían y dibujó una sonrisa triste; también extendió su meñique y lo unió con el otro, apretándolo.

— Sí, lo prometo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

May se miraba con detenimiento en el espejo. Quería lucir lo más bonita posible para su encuentro con Al. «Más bonita que Armony» pensó, pero se arrepintió de inmediato, sonaba demasiado egoísta.

El reflejo le mostraba ella misma, ya sin el uniforme, sino con una blusa de manga larga (porque comenzaba a hacer frío, estaban en otoño) rosa pastel, unos jeans "algo" ajustados y sus tenis. Había preferido soltar su cabello, el cual había quedado un poco ondulado por sus trencitas.

— Te pareces mucho a tu madre el día que la conocí— dijo alguien a sus espaldas, provocando que diera un respingo y se dio la vuelta.  
— Muchas gracias, padre— respondió algo sonrojada.

Él entró a su habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Le dio un par de palmaditas a la colcha, indicándole que se sentara ella también, a lo que la chica obedeció de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo les fue a Ling y a ti en la escuela?— ella soltó como siempre, un ligero "bien"— ¿Por qué no ha llegado tu hermano?

May se molestó un poco por la palabra en la que su padre se refería a Ling, pero prefirió no hacerlo notar.

Él no era, ni nunca sería su hermano. Sus respectivos padres (tanto los de ella como los de Ling) se habían divorciado y su padre simplemente se juntó con la señora Yao. Ni siquiera ante la ley eran hermanos, él mantenía el apellido de su progenitor y ella el del suyo.

— Se quedó platicando con Ran Fan, ¿si la ubicas?— él asintió con la cabeza.  
— ¿Y se puede saber a dónde vas tan guapa?

Se volvió a sonrojar y comenzó a balbucear frases sin sentido. Cierto, se le había olvidado comentar a su padre al respecto, pero él siempre se encontraba trabajando, incluso le parecía sorprendente que estuviera ahí.

— Tenía planeado ir con Al a la fuente de sodas que está aquí a unas cuantas cuadras, ¿me dejas?— preguntó, poniendo ojos de corderito.

Su padre soltó una ligera carcajada y le revolvió el cabello.

— Muy bien, señorita, tiene mi permiso. No la retardo más.

May le dio un abrazo al autor de sus días en forma de agradecimiento. Tomó su bolso y salió de su habitación, bajando velozmente los peldaños de las escaleras. Le dio un "Al rato vengo" a su "mamá" y abrió la puerta principal.

— Gracias, no sabía que eras adivina— dijo Ling.  
— Te dije que iba a salir— respondió pasando por un lado de él.  
— Ah, cierto, entonces nos vemos.

May simplemente levantó la mano derecha, sin girarse a verlo. Y comenzó a correr, no por nada se había puesto calzado deportivo.

Tenía muchas ganas de ir con Al, después del incidente de ayer le parecía un milagro que todavía le hablara, pero no por eso iba a declinar la oferta que le había hecho sobre salir juntos, como buenos amigos que eran.

No tuvo que seguir corriendo por demasiado tiempo, pues como había dicho, el lugar de la cita quedaba cerca de su casa y llegó con asombrosa facilidad.

Agarró un poco de aire, intentando controlar su respiración y a su acelerado corazón, y atravesó la puerta del local. Al no divisar a Alphonse, decidió sentarse en la primera mesa que había encontrado.

Una mesera se le acercó en automático, dándole el la carta del menú y preguntándole qué iba a pedir; se limitó a ordenar una botella de agua, no quería empezar sin Al.

Pasaron unos minutos más y el chico no llegaba, comenzaba a desesperarse. Justo cuando creyó que la había plantado, lo vio entrar. El alma se le cayó a los pies cuando se dio cuenta de que no venía solo: estaba con Armony.

¿Cómo se suponía que seguiría insistiendo sobre que la pelirroja lo engañaba si estaba ella presente y podía poner a Al en su contra?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El sonido de algo golpeando contra su ventana la hizo desconcentrarse de sus deberes escolares, pero al girar al ver ésta, no encontró nada. Seguro eran imaginaciones suyas.

Siguió con la tarea y el sonido se repitió. Rodó los ojos fastidiada y se levantó de su escritorio para asomarse por el cristal. Y ahí estaba Roy, con un ramo de flores, aventando contra su ventana ¿piedritas? Decidió abrirla para que la escuchara mejor.

— ¿Qué demonios haces ahí abajo?— le gritó la rubia.  
— "Canto al pie de tu ventana, pa' que sepas que te quiero, tú a mí no me quieres nada pero yo por ti me muero…"— comenzó Roy, cantando con una tonadita que a Riza se le hacía conocida.  
— ¡Púdrete, Mustang!

Y acto seguido cerró con fuerza la ventana, haciendo que el cristal temblara un poco. Debía concentrarse de nuevo en sus deberes.

Escuchó que el timbre de la puerta principal sonaba, pero decidió ignorarlo y rezó con todas sus fuerzas que su padre hiciera lo mismo.

— _Riza, te viene a buscar un tal Roy—_ se escuchó desde abajo.

Era oficial, quien quiera que estuviera allá arriba la detestaba, o por lo menos, no la quería.

De mala gana se volvió a levantar y salió de su habitación; bajó las escaleras con pereza, dio un pequeño "Gracias" a su padre y decidió enfrentar al pelinegro que se encontraba todavía en la puerta, recargado contra el marco de ésta con una mano y con la otra sujetaba el ramo de dalias.

— Hola— saludó el chico con un deje de sensualidad y ofreció las flores—. Vine a traerte esto.  
— Ay, qué lindas, gracias— sonrió Riza en falsa muestra de gratitud, recibiéndolas.  
— ¿En serio?— se sorprendió Roy.  
— De verdad. Lástima que me las hubieras dado tú— remató ella, por lo que él resopló—. ¿Qué quieres?  
— Nada más venía a verte, ¿no me vas a dejar pasar?  
— Déjame pensarlo… No.  
— Pe-pero.  
— Dime, Roy, ¿qué parte de la frase "púdrete, Mustang", tu cabecita no comprendió?

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, le cerró de un portazo en las narices al pelinegro y tiró las dalias al cesto de la basura.

— ¿Por qué las tiras? Son muy bonitas— respingó el señor Hawkeye, juntando el manojo.  
— Si tanto te gustan, te las regalo— respondió Riza subiendo de nuevo a su habitación.

Roy en tanto se iba con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Adoraba que la rubia lo rechazara, nadie nunca se había opuesto tanto a él y eso la hacía sumamente atrayente. El conquistarla sería todo un reto y una aventura. Y a él le gustaban ambas cosas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Winry, recostada boca arriba en la cama, miraba con aburrimiento el reloj de pared en la habitación de Ed. El leve tic-tac la iba a volver loca, pero no encontraba nada mejor que hacer. Edward mientras, hacía la tarea.

— No entiendo por qué hacer los deberes, si es viernes— soltó la rubia.  
— Porque quiero estar todo mi fin de semana libre, sin tener que preocuparme por ellos.

Dejó que un pequeño bufido se escapara de sus labios. Él sí que era aburrido.

— No seas ingenuo, Ed, de todos modos sabemos que vas a estar el sábado o el domingo ayudándome con lo que no entienda.  
— Pues entonces ponte a hacerla ahorita conmigo.  
— Me da pereza.

Se puso de costado para poderlo mirar mejor. Le estaba dando la espalda a ella, recargado en su escritorio, con el lápiz en su boca.

— Oye, Ed— lo llamó y él se volteó— ¿Te estás dejando crecer el cabello?

El mayor de los Elric se sonrojó, el comentario lo había tomado por sorpresa. No esperaba que Winry se diera cuenta tan rápido. ¿Se notaba demasiado o ella se fijaba en él? Negó repetidamente en su mente. Seguro la chica estaba tan aburrida que lo había descubierto.

— Sí— respondió quedamente.  
— ¿Por qué?

Otra vez lo había tomado de improvisto. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía la razón del por qué había tomado la decisión, simplemente le habían dado ganas.

— Porque quiero parecer estrella de rock— bromeó, pero Winry hizo una mueca de fastidio.  
— Pues qué mal— él la miró, arqueando una ceja—. Me refiero a que está mal que lo quieras hacer para parecerte a alguien más. Entonces ya no serás Ed, y a mí me gusta Ed— la volvió a mirar inquisitivo, a lo que ella se sonrojó abruptamente—… No, o sea… no lo malinterpretes… Me refería a que me gusta que seas tú mismo.

Edward rio por lo bajo y soltó repetidamente varios "ya" en modo de comprensión. Se veía muy linda sonrojada, pero nunca se lo admitiría directamente.

— Me gusta como te está quedando— murmuró la chica.  
—… Gracias, supongo.

* * *

**Lalala~, bueno, en comparación con el anterior, este quedó más corto, pero bueh...**

**Gracias a "La Rockbell" y a Miss Pringles por sus reviews, jajajaja. Por lo menos el monstruo que vive debajo de mi cama subsistirá con esos pocos (y con los de mis otros fics, que si no, se muere de hambre).**

**En fin, nos leemos el próximo viernes.**


	4. Weekend

**Disclaimer:**** Honestamente, si fuera dueña de FMA, ¿de verdad creen que haría fanfics? **

* * *

**SOBRE UNA CHICA**

_Capítulo 4: Weekend_

Otro bostezo se escapó de sus labios; movió la cabeza de lado a lado y se golpeó la frente ligeramente, debía despabilarse o si no, quedaría dormida encima de su libro de química. Maldijo por lo bajo, pero es que ¿a quién se le ocurría dejar un resumen de mínimo diez cuartillas sobre todo lo visto en el primer mes de clases? Ah, claro, al profesor de química. No le entraba de ninguna manera la teoría de hibridación. Leía y releía, pero no comprendía ni una sola palabra.

Odiaba química, y odiaba a Edward por no quererla ayudar con su tarea. Él, que era un genio en la materia, se rehusó a acompañarla a terminar sus deberes, dando un "yo te lo advertí", arruinando por completo su hermosa tarde de sábado. Se estaba burlando de ella, jugándole una broma, y era una muy mala para su gusto.

— _¿Buscas a Winry, Ed? Está arriba, en su habitación_— escuchó la voz de su madre desde la sala.

La simple mención del nombre del chico provocó que en su cabeza sonara un ligero clic y sus sentidos se reanimaran, dando un pequeño salto en su cama. Se puso de rodillas y levantando la vista hacia el techo, sonrió ligeramente para después mover los labios repetitivamente, formando muchos "gracias", pero sin soltar ningún sonido.

Se volvió a acostar bocabajo, dejando sus piernas al aire (y comenzó a balancearlas coquetamente), clavando su vista completamente en el libro con fingidos interés y concentración. Escuchó que tocaban a la puerta de su habitación, así que se acomodó un poco el cabello… Un momento ¿por qué hacía eso? Sólo era Ed y estaba segura que él la había visto en peores situaciones.

Le restó importancia al asunto, así que optó por soltar simplemente un "pase". La puerta se abrió para dejar entrar al mayor de los hermanos Elric, quien sonrió al verla en esa situación.

— Hola, Winry— saludó y obtuvo la misma frase, sólo que cambiando el nombre—. Así que estás estudiando, eh.  
— Estoy cumpliendo con mis deberes, si no te importa, así que pido que no me interrumpas.

El oji ámbar rio a carcajadas, recibiendo una mirada desconcertante por parte de la rubia. Sabía que la chica era orgullosa pero no esperaba semejante respuesta. Tuvo que agarrarse el estómago (pues comenzaba a dolerle el diafragma, como decía él) e intentó controlar su respiración, para poder parar.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo gracioso?— se molestó ella, arqueando una ceja.  
—… E-espera…— intentó decir entre risas. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces más, serenándose un poco más—. Ya, ya, es que no sabía que eras tan propia.  
— No sé qué te sorprende, si yo soy una señorita, hija de los reconocidos doctores Rockbell— dijo, con algo de dramatismo fingido.  
— Pues en tal caso, creo que no te servirá para nada mi ayuda, de todas formas eres muy inteligente, haciéndole gala a tu apellido y tus ascendientes.

Dicho esto, el joven se dispuso a salir de la recámara, abriendo la puerta y sorprendiendo a Winry, quien en esos momentos sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. ¡Su única esperanza en este mundo se iba!

Calculó un poco la distancia de su cama hasta la espalda de Ed, se puso de pie en su cama y se lanzó, provocando que, por la fuerza, ambos cayeran hacia enfrente, ella quedando, obviamente, encima del pobre chico, quien sólo gimió un poco por el dolor que causó el impacto.

— Nadie dijo eso. No pongas palabras en mi boca, nunca dije que no necesitaba de tu ayuda— susurró ella cerca de su oído, provocándole escalofríos al chico, a pesar de no haber usado algún tono fuera de lugar.  
— Está bien, está bien. Pero primero quítate de encima de mí.  
— ¿Me ayudarás?— preguntó, a lo que él asintió desde abajo— De acuerdo, pero si intentas escapar, te juro que te… golpearé con mi lámpara.  
— ¡Huy, sí, qué miedo tengo!— respondió con sarcasmo, pero Winry tomó la lámpara que se encontraba encima de su buró y lo miró amenazante— ¿Vas en serio?  
— Muy en serio.

Edward sonrió desde abajo y aceptó. La chica le devolvió el gesto, se levantó de él y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Qué llevas hecho?

Winry balbuceó un par de palabras incoherentes y se removió inquieta en su lugar. Se dirigió a su cama, tomando las hojas en blanco, les hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado antes de llevárselas al rubio. Él las revisó por ambos lados en busca de alguna palabra.

— Oye, ¿no te equivocaste de hojas?— ella negó ligeramente, a lo que abrió los ojos enormemente por la sorpresa— Winry, no has ni escrito el título.  
— Pero es que no le entiendo— la aludida hizo un pequeño puchero.

Ed se revolvió un poco el cabello. ¡Dios, esa chica nunca cambiaba! Suspiró ligeramente y se sentó en el borde del colchón, ella lo siguió.

Bien, se arruinarían la tarde mutuamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Removía el vasito de helado que su "madre" le acababa de servir, ensimismada. Si seguía así, terminaría por hacerla agua y le apetecería menos. Vio como Ling se sentaba a un lado de ella en el sofá, también con su postre y la miraba con interés.

— ¿Ahora qué tienes?— se preocupó el pelinegro.

May lo miró con fastidio y volvió a concentrarse en su helado. ¿Es que nadie en el mundo comprendía que a veces la gente necesitaba reflexionar un buen rato? Bueno, Ling últimamente solía hacerlo, ¿acaso el egoísta creía que era el único que podía hacerlo? Si de por sí no le agradaba del todo el chico, menos cuando era tan metiche.

Por culpa de él y su madre, ella se había tenido que mudar de casa y de colegio. Claro, era lo más viable, porque iba a comenzar otro nivel educativo, en cambio el chico sólo iba a pasar de curso, él ya había hecho amigos y se había acostumbrado a ese ambiente escolar.

¿Qué importaba si ella lograba o no adaptarse? Si no hubiera sido por Alphonse, seguro ella todavía seguiría sola. Soltó un suspiro. Oh, Alphonse. Si tan sólo él supiera que él era el culpable de que estuviera absorta en sí misma, como una tonta enamorada. Porque sí, eso no era encaprichamiento, eso era amor.

— Te pregunté que qué tienes— reiteró Ling.  
— Si no te contesto es porque no quiero que sepas, ¿no?  
— Pero seguro que necesitas descargarte ahorita mismo.

Y dando un "no" muy a secas, se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a subir los peldaños, rechinando los dientes. En cuanto llegó a la habitación que le habían asignado (porque aún no la consideraba del todo suya), abrió la puerta de golpe y en cuanto hubo entrado, la volvió a cerrar tras de sí de un portazo.

El sonido llegó hasta los oídos de Ling, quien soltó un suspiro.

— Mujeres, quién las entiende— murmuró.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y May?— se preocupó su madre, asomándose ligeramente desde la cocina.  
— Nada, ma', May está loca— lo último lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la chica lo escuchara.

— _Te escuché_— anunció la pelinegra desde arriba.

Ling rio con cinismo y se metió una cucharada de helado a lo boca.

— Qué bueno, no lo dije de balde— se mofó.

Escuchó un gruñido por parte de su nueva "hermana" y rio aun más audiblemente.

Sí, siempre le había faltado un hermano menor para poder fastidiar, porque se lo pasaba de lo lindo haciéndolo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Oh, bendito y hermoso sábado. Para Roy y sus amigos, ese era el día en el que se reunían para podérsela pasar bien.

El clima de esa tarde otoñal estaba sumamente agradable. No estaba lloviendo, no estaba nublado, no hacía el calor infernal típico del verano; sino más bien el clima estaba "hermosamente" templado. Sí, no encontraba otra palabra para definir lo ideal que se estaba.

El grupo de amigos se encontraba viendo una película (de acción para ser exactos), a pesar del buen clima, en la sala de la casa Mustang, su siempre punto de encuentro.

No era por la pantalla plana de plasma de 42 pulgadas; no era por el espacioso living y los cómodos sofás; no era por la atención de la señora Mustang, siempre tan servicial con sus invitados, ni mucho menos por la cantidad de consolas y juegos de vídeo que tenía el pelinegro. Oh, por favor, claro que no, simplemente que era el lugar que le quedaba cerca a todos. El punto centro.

Roy, desde el control de mando, puso pausa a la película, provocando que todos lo miraran a ver desconcertados.

— ¿Me quieren explicar qué es lo que puede ver mal Riza en mí?— preguntó.

Ambos miraron al chico Mustang expectantes, esperando que fuera una pregunta retórica, pero sólo hubo silencio por parte de él, dispuesto a escuchar la respuesta.

— Bueno…— intentó comenzar Havoc—… yo digo que todo es culpa de Rebecca, seguro que ella le lava el cerebro a Riza.  
— No, no creo que sea eso— dijo Breda—. Seguro que no quiere tener una relación por el momento, ya sabes, debe concentrarse en sus estudios y como este es el último año, tal vez le preocupe más el examen de admisión a la universidad que una pareja.  
— Yo creo que simplemente no le interesas, no le puedes gustar a todas las chicas— objetó Falman.  
— O quizás la señorita Hawkeye esté enamorada de alguien más— aventuró Fuery, por lo que los demás lo vieron incrédulos.  
— No, no creo— respondieron los demás al unísono.

Roy dirigió la mirada a su mejor amigo, Maes. Él no había dado su opinión todavía.

— ¿Tú qué crees?— preguntó con sumo interés.

Al sentirse observado, Maes lo miró con cara de "me lo dices a mí". El otro asintió ligeramente con la cabeza a lo que su amigo suspiró y se hundió un poco más en su pedazo de sofá.

— Yo opino que no le agradas del todo. La verdad es que te comportas como un acosador. Riza te ve como un idiota, porque eso demuestras ser enfrente de ella, te ve como alguien que no puede ser serio y sabes que ella sí lo es, demasiado, si soy sincero (pero eso es algo que debes de respetar, incluso yo). Creo que simplemente ella te gusta porque es la única que se resiste a ti, que si no, la ignoraras por completo.

Roy se quedó pasmado por la respuesta de su amigo, porque sabía que cada palabra dicha era verdad, pero no se lo iba a admitir, jamás de los jamases. Además él mismo se había dado cuenta de que realmente la actitud indiferente de la rubia hacia él era su principal atrayente.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, tratando de disimular y se hundió más en el mullido sofá, soltando un pequeño suspiro de cansancio.

— Me sorprende que me creas tan banal y superficial, Maes. Yo realmente quiero a Riza— sentenció.

El otro se encogió de hombros y Roy le dio al botón de "play".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward checó el reloj-despertador que se encontraba en la mesita de noche de Winry. Ya casi era hora de la cena y ya habían terminado con los deberes de química; ahora sólo hablaban de trivialidades, acostados bocarriba mirando el techo.

— Oye, Ed— lo llamó la chica, por lo que volteó a verla—. ¿Conoces a Russell Tringham? Un chico alto, rubio y guapo que va con Ling— el chico asintió molesto—. Pues es que hoy en la mañana me lo encontré en el supermercado, haciendo las compras con mamá, platicamos un rato y me pareció de lo más agradable, ¿tú crees que le gustaría salir conmigo? No sé, quizás hacernos más amigos y esperar a ver qué sucede.

El Elric solamente hizo una mueca de fastidio y negó ligeramente la cabeza susurrando un "no sé" poco audible. Se levantó de la cama de la rubia y se despidió (excusándose con que era tarde), saliendo casi de inmediato de la habitación, ante la mirada desconcertante de la chica. ¿Qué le sucedía a Ed?

Mientras tanto él había bajado las escaleras apresurado, negándose gentilmente a la propuesta de la señora Rockbell sobre quedarse a cenar. Con la misma velocidad abrió la puerta principal y salió del lugar.

Sólo tuvo que caminar un par de cuadras para llegar a su casa. Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y maldijo por lo bajo; no llevaba las llaves. Ahora tendría que tocar el timbre para que le abrieran. Para su suerte fue Alphonse quien lo atendió, así que sólo soltó un "no bajaré a cenar" y se dirigió a su recámara, cerrando de un portazo.

De todos los chicos que Winry había podido elegir, había optado por el idiota de Tringham.

¿Que si lo conocía? Jah, eso era poco. Había sido compañero suyo en la primaria y era del tipo que se la pasaba molestando a todos con su grupito de gandallas. Edward en ese entonces prefería no meterse con ellos, ignorando los comentarios, quizás por eso se dieron cuenta de que el chico no sería fácil de hacer enojar y se empeñaron en buscar algo que pudiera hacerlo sacar de quicio.

Desde pequeño, Ed había aprendido a madurar respecto a la mayoría de los temas y tampoco era como si le gustaran los problemas; para él, eran simplemente como una piedrita en el zapato; incómoda, sí, pero soportable, además de que sabía a la perfección de que el chico seguramente estaba falto de atención y cosas por el estilo, por eso le encantaba molestar al resto.

Pero al imbécil de Tringham se le ocurrió meterse con su familia; comenzó a decir cosas de Trisha, de Hohenheim y hasta de Alphonse. Eso era algo que Ed no iba a aguantar con facilidad, así que simplemente decidió ponerlo en su lugar, nada que un par de puñetazos y un poco de maltrato psicológico no arreglaran. Aunque obviamente resultó que Russell no era más que un nene llorón y chismoso, por lo tanto, el pequeño Elric de diez años fue suspendido un par de días en el colegio.

Ahora que pensaba en castigos y la escuela, recordó que no había entregado aún el citatorio para que sus padres lo firmaran.  
Bufó con molestia y se dirigió a los cajones de su escritorio en busca del dichoso papel que era su boleto de entrada para literatura. Odiaba la clase, pero tampoco iba a reprobar la materia por inasistencia.

Con pereza, bajó los peldaños dirigiéndose a la planta baja de la casa, más precisamente, hacia el comedor.

Vio a los integrantes de su familia tomando su cena con tranquilidad, hablando de cómo le había ido en el día a cada uno.

— Oh, Ed— se sorprendió su madre—. ¿Decidiste siempre sí cenar?

El aludido negó con la cabeza y titubeó un poco antes de extenderle el papel a la autora de sus días. Ella lo tomó con sus finas manos y lo leyó, para después pasárselo a su esposo, quien se lo devolvió de inmediato.

— Era de esperarse— suspiró la castaña—. Ed, cariño, ¿a qué hora te toca literatura?  
— A la primera.

Trisha suspiró de nuevo y asintió ligeramente la cabeza sonriendo, en modo de aceptación. Tendría que llevar a sus dos hijos a clases para hablar con la profesora y eso implicaba tenerse que despertar más temprano. No es que no le gustara involucrarse en las cosas de sus retoños, pero estos ya no eran unos niños y realmente le había sentado de maravilla el hecho de que fueran más independientes, tal como el dormir más.

Además no podía negarse al pedido de Edward; no quería ver a su hijo tener que estudiar para los extraordinarios, sumándole al hecho de saber que el pobre tenía que hacer de tripas corazón para entregar semejante documento.

Bien, no debía quejarse; eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que tenía que hacer acto de presencia por algún problema con respecto a sus descendientes.  
Ni siquiera Al, que estaba en la etapa más dura de "la edad del pavo" era un chico problemático… bueno, sólo por el hecho de que le gustara salir con tantas muchachas. Agradecía que sólo fuera una a la vez, que si no, sí que hubiera problemas. Aunque la verdad, la nueva novia, Armony, le agradaba mucho. No se veía mala chica.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tarareaba en voz baja la canción que reproducía su MP3. Subió un poco más el volumen, moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza (meneando en el proceso, un poco a su corta melena pelirroja) al ritmo de la música, y volvió a ajustar sus audífonos tipo dj.

Intentaba concentrarse en sus estudios y los deberes, pero la melodía era pegajosa, dándole ganas de bailar.

Justo cuando comenzaba a sonar "Paso" del dj Sak Noel, su celular comenzó a vibrar. Puso pausa y tomó el aparato. Hizo una mala cara al ver en la pantallita, que quien la llamaba era Sophie. Esa chica de verdad que era molesta. Se bajó los audífonos y puso en altavoz la llamada.

— ¿Bueno?— atendió.  
— Armony, pasó otra semana y nada. Creí que te había dicho que actuaras lo más rápido posible— se quejó la de cabello albino desde el otro lado de la bocina.  
— Mira, Sophie, yo no trabajo con prisas, ¿entendiste? Así que conmigo nada de tronarme los dedos ni mangonearme, haré las cosas cuando crea que haya sido el momento justo.

Dicho esto, colgó y apagó el aparato.

La tipa era una pesada a la que le encantaba molestar siempre con lo mismo. Si tanto le dolía que Alphonse la dejara, ¿por qué simplemente no lo ignoraba y le demostraba que podía ser igual de feliz con o sin él? De verdad que no la entendía.

Reflexionó un poco más. Repasó un poco sus cosas pendientes en la mente. El lunes sería un buen día para acabar con el teatrito.

Si Sophie tenía tanta prisa, seguro no tendría inconveniente y no se quejaría. Al fin podría librarse de esa molesta tarea.

Bien, bien, Alphonse no era un mal chico, y quizás si hubieran salido en otras circunstancias hubieran tenido un final feliz. Pero lamentablemente, al chiquillo le encantaba jugar con las personas y ella no quería quedar en la lista de dejadas. Así que era hora de darle un poco de su propia medicina.

* * *

**¡Holas! ¡Por fin volví a publicar algo! Seh, para mí una semana es mucho, sobre todo si ya me puse el compromiso de intentar actualizar cada viernes. Y como tampoco subía nada de mi otro fic, me siento mal.**

**Bueno, primero que nada, me encantaría hacer un comentario. Si he cambiado el summary, agregando que la trama es de Miss Pringles, es porque se me olvida agregarla en el disclaimer y realmente la historia es de ella y lo único que hago es plasmar sus ideas... a mi modo, tal vez, pero no dejan de ser exclusivamente de ella. No se me hagan ideas érroneas, porque cuando lo volví a leer, para ver si se veía bien, me dio la impresión de que quería hacerme valer de su nombre, pero no. **

**Otra cosa, a mí no es que me guste la canción de "Paso" ni nada por el estilo, pero está contagiosa, y pegaba con el título.**

**Una disculpa para fandita-eromena, a la que le dije que el capi estaría para el viernes pasado, pero es que comenzó a llover muy fuerte por aquí y preferí apagar mi ordenador (porque es de escritorio) a que viniera un rayo y pasara algo malo.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, lectores entre las sombras y linda personita que me dejó review (o sea, fandita), lo suficiente para que dejen un review. _No os preocupéis_, que no muerdo, jajaja. ¡Además son gratis!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer Honestamente, si fuera dueña de FMA, ¿de verdad creen que haría fanfics?**

* * *

**SOBRE UNA CHICA**

_Capítulo 5: Call me maybe/Make you feel my love_

¿Que si Ed estaba hecho un manojo de nervios? Eso era poco de decir. Si bien, al chico no le importaba tanto el entrar o no entrar a literatura (¡es más! La profesora le hacía un tremendo favor), el preocupar a su madre sí que le importaba. Ella estaba enferma del corazón y si llegaba a darle un buen susto, podría ser el último.

Por eso estaba entre su maestra y su madre platicando sobre qué podrían hacer para que dejara de entrar tarde a la clase, junto con "la señorita Rockbell", y de paso, para que tuviera más interés en la materia. Pero es que eso no se le daba.

— Bien, señor Elric— le llamó la profesora—, ya quite esa cara de muerto y puede seguir entrando a mi clase, sólo espero que de ahora en adelante lo haga a la hora exacta, ¿me entendió?

Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza como respuesta. Su madre sonrió amablemente a la educadora, no entendía cómo es que su hijo la había cansado. ¡Esa mujer sí que era fácil de tratar!, en cambio, su esposo –el director del colegio- le daba algo de miedo, y eso que no estaba bajo su tutela.

— Muchas gracias, señora Bradley— dijo Trisha y se despidió con otra sonrisa mientras se alejaba.

Edward reprimió un suspiro de cansancio. La cosa había terminado bien, pero no era que le entusiasmara reanudar sus clases, se había acostumbrado a estar con una hora menos, recorriendo el campus junto con Winry.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ni la tía Sara ni el tío Urey se habían presentado al citatorio. ¿Dónde estaría Winry?

Se sentó en su mesa-banco con ese pensamiento; volteó a todas partes en busca de Scieszka, ambas chicas se habían vuelto muy amigas los últimos días, seguramente ella sabría. Pero no la encontró.

«Qué raro», pensó. La castaña era una gran estudiante y jefa de grupo, ella no podía faltar a las clases. Se encogió de hombros. Quizás se había enfermado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Necesitaba un buen respiro. Se sentía fatal; la peor persona del mundo ¡un bicho de la sociedad! ¡Por eso no le gustaba tener amigas! Luego esa gente se aprovechaba y la hacía hacer cosas crueles y viles.

Casi cae tropezándose y de no haber estado agarrada de la mano de su nueva "amiga", ese "casi" no hubiera sido agregado a la oración. Es que era tan patosa.

Con la mano libre, se acomodó mejor sus gafas.

— ¿Estas segura de esto, Winry?— preguntó por centésima vez.  
— ¡Que sí, Scieszka, que sí! ¿No confías en mí o qué?

Titubeó un poco. Su sentido común le decía que la respuesta era un rotundo "no", a penas y se hablaba oficialmente con esa chica; pero por otro lado, le había agarrado cariño con facilidad y no quería romperle todas sus esperanzas.

Además todo había sido su culpa, ella. Si nunca hubiera soltado esa frase antes de que iniciaran las clases, ahora no tendría el remordimiento de estar faltando a la primer clase del día, ni tampoco vería a Winry hacer lo que estaba a punto de realizar.

Rio por lo bajo. La actitud de la rubia indicaba que sus sospechas eran correctas.

La de ojos azules paró su carrera y la miró expectante.

— ¿Ahora de qué te ríes?

Scieszka se puso más roja que un tomate por haber sido descubierta. Debía aprender a manejar su tono de voz y de risa.

— Te lo volveré a preguntar, Winry: ¿Segura de que no te gusta Ed?

La aludida la miró de mala gana y frunció el ceño, además de hacer una mueca desagradable.

— Ya te dije que no… y te lo demostraré, por eso vamos con Russell.

La otra rodó los ojos y suspiró cansada. El sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de la chica daba las respuestas. Reanudó su camino al darse cuenta de que Winry ya había avanzado un par de metros con paso firme y puños cerrados fuertemente.

Chocó de contra ella, pues habían parado en seco. La coqueta chica se ajustó su coleta alta, se ciñó mejor el uniforme y dobló la pretina de su falda de uniforme, haciéndola lucir más corta de lo que ya era.

Bien, el lado positivo que la castaña le hallaba a haberse saltado la clase, era que podría aprender clases de ligue y gratis… aunque al parecer también se tenía que ser acosadora. ¿De dónde habría sacado el horario del grupo de Russell?

Con toda la confianza del mundo, Winry llamó un par de veces, golpeando suavemente la puerta. Ling fue el encargado de abrirle, pues era el que se sentaba más próximamente a la entrada. Como siempre, el pelinegro le dirigió una amable sonrisa.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece, señoritas?— preguntó el profesor.  
— ¡Ah! ¡Hola, profesor Grumman!— punto a favor. De todos los maestros ese era el más bonachón, según Winry— ¿Me permite hablar con el señor Tringham? Sólo va a ser un momentito, cosa nada.

El anciano sonrió y asintió, mientras el rubio agradecía y salía del aula, no sin las típicas burlas de los compañeros.

A Ling todo esto le daba mala espina. Qué mal que se sentaba en el primer asiento de la fila. En un descuido del profesor, podría enviarle un SMS a Edward y, aparte de hacer la maldad de hacer que su celular sonara en medio de su clase de literatura, le podría dar sus sospechas sobre ese Tringham. No era fan de la pareja que hacían sus amigos, pero si podría ayudar al rubio, lo haría.

Sonrió con un poco de ironía. Ayudaba al resto de las personas en sus relaciones amorosas pero no podía decidir si quería o no a Ran Fan.

Un lápiz atravesó el aula, dando de lleno contra la cabeza de Ling.

— ¡Le di!— sonrió triunfante el profesor Grumman y sus alumnos reían por la actitud del mayor— Deje de pensar en la novia, señor Yao, y preste atención a mi clase.  
— ¡Eso dolió, profe!

El aludido soltó la carcajada.

— ¡Sea hombre y no un payaso, Ling, no se queje!

Él era un chico tranquilo, pero de veras que no soportaba a ese vejete rabo verde. Lo mejor era seguirle el rollo en vez de buscarse problemas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El prefecto interrumpió la clase de etimología de Riza, y no sabía el alivio que le daba a la chica.

Como siempre, el profesor había comenzado a hablar sobre política y las hazañas de su juventud.

— Señorita Hawkeye, haga el favor de pasar al frente— la llamó el hombre, cuyo nombre no recordaba.

Con este simple hecho, ella podía adivinar de qué iba la cosa. Pertenecía a la sociedad de alumnos, así que le tocaba echarse el discursito que le habían dado los encargados del año pasado.

¡Demonios! Justo cuando creía que su martirio había terminado, tenía que hablar ella misma de política. Seguramente, esto le daría cuerda al profesor para después seguir la conversación de alguna vez que haya sido presidente de la sociedad de alumnos, de su glorioso trabajo como tal y de lo felices que había vuelto a sus compañeros. Ya lo veía venir claramente.

Se levantó de su asiento y se puso enfrente de todos sus compañeros, mirando fijamente a todos.

— Como saben este es nuestro último año en esta escuela, pero eso no nos exime de seguir participando en sus actividades. Una de esas actividades es que hagamos campañas para el nuevo presidente y corporativo de la sociedad de alumnos, además de participar. Recuerden que se cada uno de los integrantes se elegirán democráticamente. Los requisitos para poder participar…— se comenzó a preguntar por qué tenía que decir lo que ya estaba puesto en los carteles que había puesto el otro día junto con Rebecca.

Mientras enumeraba las cualidades que tenía que tener los participantes, sentía la penetrante mirada de Mustang, quien la observaba desde su mesa-banco (al último de la fila de en medio). No la ponía precisamente nerviosa, sin embargo, quería que él apartara la vista sobre ella y que quitara esa sonrisa tan arrogante.

Una vez terminó de hablar, se encaminó hacia su lugar.

— Bien— comenzó el prefecto, mientras tomaba una hoja de su portapapeles y la ponía sobre la "paleta" del mesa-banco de Rebeca—, recuerden que las campañas son por grupos, así que en la parte de arriba pondrán el nombre y el eslogan que los representarán, junto con una imagen o dibujo, también quiero que pongan sus propuestas y por qué el resto de los alumnos deberían de elegirlos. Además de los que ejercerán de presidente, tesorero, vocales, etcétera.

Todos asintieron uniformemente, así que el prefecto salió, no sin antes dar un "con permiso" al instructor.

Riza ya se veía venir lo que el maestro diría a continuación:

— Bueno, chicos, ¿quién se propone para presidente?

Y también lo que seguía de eso: Roy se puso de pie («Exagerado», pensó la rubia) en posición de firmes y dio un fuerte "Yo, señor".

— No estamos en la milicia, Mustang— murmuró la chica de mala gana.

Al parecer el tutor no pensaba igual, pues en sus ojos se demostró la admiración inmediata que le había agarrado al chico. ¡Claro! Porque no conocía a Mustang en el fondo y porque no sabe que él había dicho que nunca le daría su voto. Entonces sí que le desagradaría el profe.

— Muy valiente, joven— Riza bufó—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?  
— Mustang, Roy Mustang.  
— Señorita Catalina, hágame el favor de ir tomando nota.

Rebeca se encogió de hombros; ahora le tocaría ser la secretaría. En la casilla de "presidente" anotó al pelinegro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Scieszka se había separado ya de ambos chicos rubios. Ahora ellos se encontraban en el jardín de la escuela, debajo de un frondoso árbol.

Era un bonito paisaje, con el árbol haciéndoles sombra; Winry y Russell sentados sobre el pasto; el cielo azul completamente despejado y algunos pajaritos trinando como música de fondo. La chica se tenía que morder la lengua para no soltar la carcajada de lo cursis que se veían.

— Bien, Rockbell, ¿a qué se debe el honor?— comenzó él, recargándose mejor en el tronco del árbol.  
— Número uno— puntualizó la de ojos azules, levantando el dedo índice—: No soy "Rockbell", me llamo Winry, ¿ok?; número dos— hizo el símbolo de paz con los dedos—, creo que sabes muy bien para qué te llamé.  
— Sabes que ese estúpido tonito no sirve conmigo, obviamente sé de qué vas, pero quiero oírlo salir de tus labios.

Tringham era un poco tonto más no idiota. Él sabía de la amistad de esa chica con Elric (porque claro que recordaba a ése enano) y también sabía que este último gustaba de la rubia.

Winry se encogió de hombros, ¿qué podía perder? ¿Su dignidad? ¡Por favor! Había invitado a salir a muchos chicos anteriormente y que sólo los hombres pudieran invitar a salir a su pareja era machista.

— Bien. Russell, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? Una cita, de ahí en adelante veremos qué pasa— él sólo asintió. Winry rebuscó en su mochila; sacó un pedazo de papel y una pluma y escribió unos cuantos números, después se lo extendió—. Este es mi número, así que cuando quieras, llámame y quedamos de acuerdo.

El rubio leyó la cifra y volvió a asentir, mientras la otra se ponía de pie y cogiendo su mochila, se marchaba.

La conclusión que Russell sacó de toda la extraña situación fue que, al parecer, Winry se tomaba las cosas amorosas como un negocio.

Bah, él no tenía que preocuparse por esas tonterías, el chiste era que iba a salir con una de las chicas más guapas de todo el instituto y podría hacer enojar de nuevo al rubio. Lo mejor sería irse a clases.

Miró su reloj de muñeca. Ya era tarde para irse a la del profesor Grumman, así que optó por ir a la siguiente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El timbre sonó y la tan anhelada hora del almuerzo llegó.

Los alumnos fueron saliendo de sus aulas, dispuestos a disfrutar de su receso entre clase y clase, y Alphonse esta vez llevaba un enorme oso de felpa con una caja de chocolates.

Cumpliría un mes de haber comenzado a salir con Armony, por lo que le quería dar un bonito detalle. Se lo tenía bien ganado, era la primera que lograba amarrarlo durante tanto tiempo.

— Al, ¿no crees que es demasiado sólo por ser el primer mes?— dijo May con preocupación, siguiéndolo por detrás.  
— Claro que no, es mi novia, así que debo de darle un bonito detalle.

May suspiró con resignación y tristeza. Si tan sólo Al supiera…

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la cafetería, lugar donde el menor de los Elric había quedado con la pelirroja.

La buscaron con la mirada entre todos los alumnos, hasta dar con ella. No era tan difícil, no había demasiadas chicas con un tono de cabello tan llamativo como el de Armony.

Con todo y el enorme peluche, Al se fue abriendo camino entre el resto de las personas para llegar con su amada, seguido todavía por May, y le tapó los ojos con las manos.

— ¿Quién soy?— preguntó jugando.

Armony se lo quitó de encima y lo volteó a ver con cara molesta.

— Deja de hacer estupideces, madura aunque sea un poco, Al— le dijo.

Alphonse la miró confundido. Ella nunca le contestaba así.

— Yo… lo siento, pero ¡mira!, te traje un oso— intentó remediar, sentando al peluche en las piernas de la pelirroja—. Hoy es nuestro primer aniversario, ¿recuerdas?  
— ¿Cuál aniversario?— lo cuestionó tan secamente que el chico sintió un escalofrío— ¡Ah, ya! Se supone que estamos saliendo. Soy yo quien debe de sentirlo, Al. Tú y yo ya no somos novios, estoy ahora con Fletcher, qué mal que no te avisé a tiempo. Muchas gracias, pero no quiero tu regalo.

Tomó al oso como quien no quiere la cosa y se lo aventó a la cara, pero el no alcanzó a cacharlo en el vuelo, por lo que cayó en el suelo.

— _Sorry._

El Elric la miró atónito. Qué se suponía que debía hacer.

Se hincó y agarró al peluche de una de sus patas; miró a la chica con los ojos cristalinos y la abrazó de las piernas.

— ¡No, Armony, no me dejes, por favor!

May, desde atrás miró la escena, sintiendo que el corazón se le hacía cada vez más pequeño. Estaban llamando demasiado la atención de sus compañeros y la mirada de todos estaba sobre el par de chicos; no sabía hacia de qué lado hacerse.

Mientras tanto, Armony bufó y rodó los ojos.

— Pero qué molesto eres.

Intentó apartárselo, pero él seguía aferrado fuertemente.

La pelinegra se acercó más y abrazó al chico de la espalda, tirando de él, hasta por fin lograrlo separar.

Armony se arregló mejor la ropa, poniéndose de pie. Volvió a agarrar al oso de felpa de una oreja y lo tiró al bote de la basura que estaba próximo a ella.

— Terminamos, supéralo.

Dicho esto, abrió la puerta y salió del lugar, seguida por la mirada de todos. Después, todos se centraron en Al, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, a lado de May.

— Venga, vámonos— dijo ella, levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano al rubio.

Él la tomó y salieron también de la cafetería, siendo observados también.

Caminaron un buen rato en silencio y sin rumbo alrededor de toda la escuela, hasta que la chica se sentó en una banca y Al la imitó, sentándose a un lado de ella.

Él de verdad quería a Armony, había sido su todo en las últimas semanas. La chica tenía un enorme magnetismo y era agradable. A sus ojos toda ella era perfecta, incluso a pesar de la escena que le había montado anteriormente la seguía considerando así.

— No pienses tanto en ella, no vale la pena— dijo May.  
— Es que… yo creí que era la indicada, realmente la quiero.  
— No digas ese tipo de cosas, Al— sonrió con tristeza—. Botaste a muchas chicas antes y seguro que a todas ellas también las creíste "la indicada".  
— Claro que no May, con Armony fue todo diferente.

La pelinegra suspiró con tristeza. Si tan sólo Alphonse se diera cuenta de que ella realmente le quería. ¿Debería decírselo? En estos momentos se encontraba con la guardia baja y seguro la hallaría como un modo de escape para olvidarse de Armony.

No. Ella no iba a aprovecharse de la situación y se comportaría como buena amiga. Eso era lo indicado; era su papel en la vida del muchacho, por el momento.

Sin meditarlo más, rodeó al chico con sus brazos por el cuello y se recostó en su hombro.

— No te preocupes, ya encontrarás a alguien más. Por mientras, aquí seguiré esperando a que eso ocurra.

Alphonse se quedó asombrado por las palabras de la chica y le correspondió al cálido abrazo.

Sí, todo era mejor de esa forma.

* * *

**Holas, mis tres lectoras! ¿Me extrañaron? Bueno, digo que son tres, porque ¡wii! Ahora dos personitas se han sumado a la lista, y más mi linda fandita son tres... creo. Muchas gracias a las tres :D.**

**Lamento el feo final, pero hasta aquí la dejo, que debo concentrarme en el otro fic, que también quiero publicar, aprovechando el puente.**

******PD: ¿Saben? He descubierto el por qué no me dejan reviews (porque obviamente sé que no me leen nomás tres): ¡Es porque yo no los soborno con besos embarrados de nutella ni con galletitas! Sí, es eso, no porque escriba mal. Pfff.**


	6. Citas

**Disclaimer: Honestamente, si fuera dueña de FMA, ¿de verdad creen que haría fanfics?**

* * *

**SOBRE UNA CHICA**

_Capítulo 6: Citas_

Estaba en su cama, viendo sin mirar el techo de su habitación. Sostiene el teléfono móvil en su mano derecha, esperando recibir respuesta por parte de Ran Fan.

Un mensaje. Una llamada. No importaba, sólo quería volver a hablar con ella. Llevaba haciéndole la ley del hielo durante toda la semana y ya no podía soportarlo más. Era su amiga, y a pesar de no poderle corresponder de la misma manera a sus sentimientos, la quería y la extrañaba.

Los minutos corrieron y la respuesta no llegó.

Ling se levantó de un salto y guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Bajó los peldaños de las escaleras y se encontró con su madre.

─ Voy a salir un momento─ le avisó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Winry observó el tiradero de ropa que hizo. Era viernes y había quedado con Russell para ir al cine.

Se mira en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tiene a un lado del armario y miró el conjunto que logró: una blusa color menta con hombros descubiertos, una minifalda negra de tubo y zapatos con tacón de aguja y un bolso plateado.

Roció un poco de perfume en el aire y después pasó por la zona perfumada. Se maquilló un poco, nada exagerado y volvió a mirar al espejo, sonriéndole a su propio reflejo.

Era su primera cita con el rubio, así que quería lucir lo mejor posible.

Se despidió con una mano de su madre, atravesó el jardín y se detuvo ante el coche de su padre, quien había prometido llevarla.

Urey la miró de arriba abajo, resopló y abrió la puerta del pasajero, permitiendo que su hija se subiera primero antes de cerrar. Él se subió por la puerta del piloto y encendió el Spin.

Hicieron todo el viaje hacia el cine en silencio, cada quién sumido en sus pensamientos.

Él aparcó el coche y volteó a ver a su hija.

─ ¿Pasa algo? ─ preguntó ella, al sentirse observada.  
─ ¿Quién es Russell?  
─ Es un amigo, papá─ respondió.  
─ Edward también es un amigo─ Winry le dirigió una mirada interrogativa. Urey asintió y soltó el volante─. Sí y también es un buen chico, ¿sabes? No entiendo por qué nunca has salido con él y sí con este chico del cual no sabía su existencia hasta ayer. Incluso has salido con otro montón de chicos y está bien, es bueno que conozcas, pero, ¿qué tiene Ed que hace que no quieras darte una oportunidad con él?

La rubia miró hacia enfrente, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y negó con la cabeza suavemente. Le quitó el seguro a la puerta y la abrió para bajarse. La cerró con fuerza y su padre la miró mal.

─ Nos vemos en la noche─ se despidió y antes de recibir respuesta alguna, corrió lo mejor que pudo con sus zapatillas hasta llegar a la entrada.

Buscó a Russell con la mirada, hasta que lo encontró sentado en el borde de la banqueta jugando con su IPhone. Se acercó a él y aclaró un poco la garganta para llamar su atención. Él la miró confundido al principio, pero después le sonrió de lado.

─ ¿Quieres que entremos de una vez?─ le preguntó él mientras se ponía de pie.  
─ Claro, ¿qué película veremos?  
─ Que eso no te importe, sólo deja que te guíe.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se sentía extraña.

Nunca había entrado a la recámara de Alphonse. Bueno, en realidad, nunca había entrado a la habitación de un chico que no fuera Ling. Su anterior escuela no era mixta, sólo se permitían chicas; además nunca había tenido amigos varones en la colonia.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza, al pensar que estaba sentada en la cama donde su querido Al dormía; el ordenador que usaba Al; el armario donde la ropa de Al estaba colgada; la cajonera donde Al guardaba sus cosas; el librero donde Al colocaba sus libros después de leerlos. Era respirar el aire de Al.

La puerta se abrió para darle paso al menor de los Elric con un vaso de agua natural en la mano.

─ Toma. Espero que te sientas mejor─ sonrió él.

La verdad, es que se había puesto tan roja al entrar al cuarto que el pobre chico pensó que algo malo le sucedía a May y lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir fue ayudarla a sentarse y correr por una bebida.

─ Gracias, Al, pero no era nada en realidad.  
─ ¿Cómo que no era nada? May, ¡estabas más roja que un tomate! Creí que eras alérgica algo de aquí y no podías respirar.

« Lo único que me deja sin respirar aquí, eres tú» pensó May, sonrojándose un poco.

— ¿Ves? ¡Ahí está de nuevo!— dijo Al, picándole las mejillas a su compañera.  
— Basta, Al, ¿quieres?— susurró ella, apartándole el dedo de un manotazo— Mejor… menor hagamos la tarea.

Él suspiró cansado y asintió. La pelinegra dejó el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesita de noche.

Comenzaron a sacar el material necesario, pero al abrir el libro, miró a May y preguntó:

— ¿Sobre qué era la tarea? Perdón, no presté atención en clase.

La chica suspiró con cansancio y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaba aburrida, haciendo zapping en la televisión acostada en el sofá de la sala.

Había terminado los deberes, la casa estaba aseada y todavía no era hora de preparar la cena. Su padre estaba trabajando, así que se encontraba sola en casa.

En momentos así, deseaba que su madre siguiera con ellos, seguro serían buenas amigas y podría darle consejos; pasarían juntas tardes como esas, seguro en un parque o en alguna heladería. Pero ella nunca volvería. Ningún muerto lo hace.

Se revuelve en su lugar, tratando de borrar ese tipo de pensamientos.

Se levanta. Si sigue de esa manera, no hará nada de provecho en su tarde de viernes, así que busca su lista de contactos y descuelga el teléfono fijo que tiene en la cocina.

El timbre de la casa suena, arruinando sus planes de invitar a alguna amiga a salir. Cuelga el teléfono y se dirige a la entrada, abre la puerta y, ¡oh, sorpresa! Ahí estaba Roy Mustang.

— Hola, preciosa— la saluda con una amplia sonrisa.  
— ¿Sabes? Siempre me preguntaré quién te dio la dirección de mi casa.  
— Sacarle información a Rebecca no es tan difícil.

Riza bufó. Se encargará de regañar a su amiga el lunes.

Observó al chico de arriba abajo y dudó un poco acerca de las próximas palabras que diría:

— ¿Quieres pasar o te quedarás toda la tarde ahí?  
— Oh, Riza, no te desharás tan fácilmente de… ¡Espera! ¿Qué dijiste?  
— Que si quieres pasar ya que no me desharé tan fácilmente de ti— dijo Riza, un poco menos convencida de dejar pasar a Roy.

Él rio con algo de nerviosismo y asintió.

No se lo podía creer. Estaba dentro de la casa de Riza y no en el jardín como siempre.

« Un pequeño paso para el hombre, pero un gran paso para la humanidad» pensó para sus adentros con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿No te vas a sentar?— preguntó ella.  
— ¡Ah! Sí, claro, claro— y diciendo esto, se sentó en un sofá individual.  
— ¿Quieres algo de beber?  
— ¿Tienes jugo de naranja?  
— Creo que sí…  
— Pues se me antoja un vaso, por favor.

Riza aceptó y caminó hasta la cocina para servirle el dichoso jugo.

— ¿A qué se debe la visita?— preguntó desde donde estaba.  
— Nada en especial. Es sólo que no podía aguantar más sin verte.  
— Sólo llevamos un par de horas sin vernos, desgraciadamente— ya había llegado con el pedido del joven y se lo puso en la mesita de centro y ella se sentó en el sofá de tres plazas.  
— Un par de horas que para mí fueron una eternidad— compuso Roy, regalándole a la rubia una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Ella suspiró con cansancio y se cruzó de brazos y piernas, recostándose mejor en el respaldo. Roy se levantó del pequeño sofá y se sentó a lado de ella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para abrazarla.

— Eres asfixiante— se quejó Riza.  
— Ambos sabemos que te encanta que te asfixie.

Hawkeye soltó la carcajada. De veras que ese hombre era increíble.

Siendo sinceros, estar tan cerca de él le producía escalofríos y hacía que su corazón palpitara rápidamente.

Sintió unas ganas terribles de besarle, pero tenía que mantener compostura. No podía mostrarse tan suave con ese rompecorazones. En verdad lo quería, pero no iba a permitir que él jugara con ella.

« Los ojos son las ventanas del alma».

Recordó que algo así le habían dicho, así que lo miró fijamente a los ojos, como queriendo encontrar lo que realmente sentía él por ella, o tal vez buscando una respuesta a lo que debería hacer, pero sólo lograba ver su imagen reflejada.

Era todo un enigma.

Roy pasó saliva y se acercó un poco más a ella.

20 centímetros separaban la boca de uno de la del otro. Luego era 19 centímetros. Quince. 10. De pronto sólo eran tres…

… y después eran 20 de nuevo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Mustang?!— le gritó Riza y se puso de pie.  
— Lo siento. De verdad, discúlpame— se asustó él, poniendo ambos brazos como escudo sobre su rostro, esperando recibir algún golpe.  
— No, no te disculpo. ¡Sal de mi casa inmediatamente!

Roy se levantó, todavía con la misma cara de terror y salió de la casa, caminando de reversa. Ni en sueños le daría la espalda a la chica cuando está molesta, porque seguramente ella le patearía la espalda para que se apurara.

— Oye, en serio. Perdóname… he sido un completo idiota. Yo no… quería…— se intentó excusar, estando en el pórtico todavía  
— Claro que querías. Era tu plan desde el inicio, ¿no?— Riza seguía gritándole y Roy no sabía qué hacer.  
— Si hay una manera de poder remediarlo…  
— No la hay. Adiós— y sentenciando esto, cerró la puerta de golpe.

Roy tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para que su preciada nariz no sufriera daños.

Comenzó a atravesar el jardín de mal humor y pateó todo lo que se encontraba en su paso.

— ¡Claro, Roy! Intentar besarla es una magnífica idea, ella no se enojará. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Estúpido!

Salió de la propiedad, todavía maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Mientras tanto, Riza lo observaba desde la ventana y al verlo desaparecer de su campo de visión, se dejó caer, deslizándose contra su puerta y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

Había arruinado su momento romántico con él. De verdad que era una tonta. Si era lo que realmente quería, ¿por qué lo detuvo?

Ahora sí se sentía más sola de lo que ya estaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tocaba la puerta como un desesperado, pero al parecer nadie se disponía a abrirle.

¿Habrían salido? Esperaba que no.

Volvió a tocar y escuchó unos pasos desde adentro.

— Ya voy, ya voy— anunciaron desde el interior de la casa. Ling reconoció la voz como la de la madre de Ran Fan, al abrir, ella le sonrió, como siempre—. Oh, Ling, eras tú, ¿qué se te ofrece?  
— Vengo a ver a su hija, ¿está aquí?  
— Claro que sí, pero no creo que esté de humor realmente. Últimamente, llega de la escuela y se encierra en su cuarto y no quiere salir.  
— Por favor, déjeme entrar.  
— Está bien, nomás que si ella no te quiere abrir, no puedo hacer nada.

La señora Fan le dio pase libre al chico, quien sin pensarlo dos veces, subió los peldaños de las escaleras y corrió por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con la puerta de la recámara de la chica.

Tocó un par de veces, esperando que ella acudiera rápido a su llamado.

— ¡Ran Fan! ¡Ábreme rápido, por favor!

La aludida, estaba acostada en su cama llorando, pero al escuchar la voz de su amado, se extrañó. ¿De verdad él estaría buscándola? En realidad, había leído todos los mensajes y no había atendido las llamadas a posta, pero estaba probando al chico.

Ella quería que él llegara y le dijera todo de frente, o sino creería que lo hacía por compromiso. Ahora, se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ling?

Él sólo la abrazó fuertemente y hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, aspirando su aroma.

— Lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho.  
— Eso no arregla nada— repuso Ran Fan, apegándose más a él.  
— Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que… No te quiero perder por una tontería— admitió Ling, se separó un poco y la miró fijamente; pasó saliva y suspiró antes de lograr decir: —. Tal vez deberíamos darnos una oportunidad como pareja… ya sabes… salir un poco y ver si esto podría dar resultados.

Ran Fan sonrió ampliamente y volvió a abrazarlo, dando varios "sí" sin dudarlo.

Ling, por su parte, correspondió el abrazo, algo triste. Le dolía tener que mentirle a su amiga, pero pensaba que si se daban la oportunidad, él terminaría desarrollando ese tipo de sentimientos hacia la pelinegra.

Realmente deseaba que así fuese.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé. Fue demasiado corto y la espera muy larga... pero ya saben, la escuela, otros fics... en realidad a penas y tengo un respiro. Lo bueno es que me encanta escribir este fic y logré terminar 6 páginas de Word en un par de horitas (creánme, me tardo alrededor de 1 hora por página en un fic regular), ¡todo un récord!**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como para dejar un review, ¡incluso tú, lector entre las sombras!**

**Ñam, ñam, ñam. Los quiero, se me cuidan, besos y hasta la próxima (recen porque sea la próxima semana).**


End file.
